When bathing a child it is common practice for the caregiver to lift the child from the bath and then wrap the child in a towel. However, lifting the child from the bath will often result in the caregiver becoming wet. Also, safely and securely supporting a wet child while wrapping the child in a towel requires a degree of dexterity and strength. There have been numerous proposals for specialised towel configurations to facilitate such operations. See for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,685,648, 6,718,554, 8,020,217, 6,505,367, CA 2,525,052, WO 03/099048, US 2011/0035857, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,865, U.S. Pat. No. D591,931.